While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially related to loose-leaf binder applications and will be particularly described in that connection.
Until the present invention, loose-leaf binders with a sheet-holding unit which was detachably coupled to the binder cover required a coupling device having a large number of parts and were, therefore, relatively expensive to manufacture and/or replace. A number of patents have illustrated various types of detachable loose-leaf mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,039 to Lotter illustrates a latching mechanism 19, including a tubular guide 51 and a latch bar 52 which reciprocates therein. Note that the latch bar 52 requires a stop pin 60, see FIG. 2, to limit the movement of the latch bar. The present invention, on the other hand, does not require additional stop pins and their corresponding holes, but rather simplifies the construction as will be explained. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,051 to Frank and U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,220 to McBee, illustrate other types of loose-leaf binder mechanisms.
A further type of detachable loose-leaf mechanism includes a latching bar reciprocally received within the channel guide where the latching bar is shaped substantially like the channel guide, ie. with a top section and two side sections extending therefrom. The two side sections support the latching bar and substantially permits only reciprocal movement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf binder mechanism which includes a flat latching bar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf binder mechanism with a channel guide to limit movement of the latching bar.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf binder mechanism which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.